The Song Has Been Sung
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: Summary at the end of author's note. "Y-your name is Adriana... Sparrow?"
1. Chapter 1

The Song Has Been Sung

Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, just so you guys know, my following fics are temporarily on hold:**

**Sasusaku: Despite Everything**

**Sora and Kairi: A Love That Will Never Die**

**Sirius Black's Daughter**

**Life Without You (not yet posted)**

**Yours Forever, Parts 1 and 2 (not yet posted)**

**This is so I can work on the following new fics:**

**Passion- Voldemort's daughter, Jaiden, is forced to join the fifth year class at Hogwarts under the name Jaiden Lestrange, after her mother. When she meets a strange boy with a scar, she realizes that what she wants most could cause the rest of her life to fall apart around her. Harry X OC.**

**Save Me- When the four best friends from Destiny Islands save the world from darkness, it isn't a happy ending for everyone. Sora and Kairi are dead, and Kirian and Riku only have each other to survive another attack from the new Organization. Riku X OC.**

**Broken Love- When the Pevensie children return to Narnia, a year later for them, 1300 years for Narnia, they meet the daughter of the White Witch. The girl, called Andra, was put under a spell at birth. When and if the Kings and Queens departed from Narnia, she would be frozen in time until their return. Will she follow in her mother's footsteps and prove Peter's suspicions, or does Andra truly hate her own mother? Edmund X OC.**

**The Song Has Been Sung- (This is the fic you are about to read. I WILL be concentrating on this until it is finished.) –Starts at the beginning of **_**At World's End— **_**As Barbossa's crew sets out from Singapore to retrieve Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker, a strange girl is found in the water, an empty bottle in her hand. She looks to be about fifteen or sixteen, only a few years younger than Ragetti (who is eighteen in this story). "Y- your name is Adriana… Sparrow?" Ragetti X OC.**

**Well that's about it guys. Enjoy the first chapter of The Song Has Been Sung! R&R please!**

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" Tia Dalma looked out over the water in despair.

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." Elizabeth turned her gaze to the water stretching out like an endless blanket before them.

Ragetti's voice called from the stern of the boat. "Hey! Er's a li'l girl in the wa'er! Pin, look!" Pintel rushed to the younger man's side, followed by the rest of the crew. There was a girl trying in vain to keep her head above the water. She had an empty bottle held tightly in her bony fingers.

"Someone cast a line!" called Will. Gibbs threw a rope over the side of the boat.

"Take the line!" He called to the girl, who was barely conscious. She reached out a shaking arm and held onto the rope with all the energy left in her. The men pulled her up easily, and lay her on the deck. She turned onto her side, coughing up water.

The bottle she had been clutching for dear life rolled away as her grip slackened, coming to a stop at Ragetti's feet. He stooped to pick it up, seeing that it wasn't empty after all. There was a rolled up piece of paper inside, along with an ancient-looking locket.

Ragetti looked inquiringly at Barbossa, who snatched the bottle from him. He turned his one-eyed gaze back to the girl. She really was very pretty. Her skin was pale from her cute face down to her bare feet. She had black hair that fell in soft curls down to her waist. She wasn't dressed like a rich girl in some fancy dress, but she was in fact dressed like a _pirate_.

There was a loud _pop_ as Barbossa uncorked the bottle. He pulled the piece of paper out slowly, as though he were afraid to damage it. All the crew seemed to be holding their breath, looking warily at their captain. He uncurled the page, and began to read it aloud:

"_My Dear Adriana,_

_It is time you learned your true name, my precious daughter. You know that I have fallen ill, and I fear I do not have much longer to tell you what it is you need to do. Your name is not the same as mine, for you have your father's name. Sparrow. Adriana Sparrow. Find your father, Jack, and tell him what has become of me. Tell him that I still love him with all of my heart. I know he loves you, Adriana. You may not believe me, but fathers never stop loving their daughters. He knows of you, but you must find him. It is time for you to go home, my dear. Your family awaits you, for you and I have always been pirates. We only made port a month ago because I knew that my time was approaching. It is time for you to return to the sea that you love, and to find my dearest Jack. He is out there somewhere, and he is the only family you have left. I love you so much my dear, and it breaks my heart to see you go, but I know you must. _

_All my love, _

_Mother."_

Barbossa stopped reading and looked down at the girl who was beginning to stir, then back up at his crew.

"C-cap'n Jack has a _daughter_?" Pintel stammered incredulously. "How is that possible?"

Will laughed bitterly. "Jack has had many lovers, we all know that. I guess this one just wasn't as short-term as the others."

"I have to find my father."

The crew jumped, for they had not noticed the girl sit up. Barbossa recovered first.

"You," he pointed at the raven-haired girl. "Y-your name's Adriana… Sparrow?"

Adriana sighed. "Aye. Me mother, Camille, she died yesterday. Her last wish was for me to find my father. Jack Sparrow."

"Yer a pirate like us?" Ragetti asked.

Adriana nodded. "Aye. Always 'ave been. Just din' know I came from one of the Pirate Lords."

"Well, "said Barbossa as he scrutinized her, "yer in luck, missy. We got ourselves a voyage underway to retrieve yer father from Davy Jones' Locker."

Her eyes widened. "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye. Killed by the Kraken, Jack was. Now we gotta go an' get 'im. What say you about that?"

"I'm in. I promised me mother that I'd find 'im. And that's just what I'm gonna do."

Barbossa gave her a toothy grin, exposing his rotting teeth. "Good lass. But I need to ask me crew whether we should let ya in. What say you?" he called to the pirates around them.

"Aye!"

Adriana smiled.

"How old be ye, girly?" asked Barbossa."

"Sixteen, cap'n."

"Aye. Master Ragetti!"

The man looked up. "Aye, cap'n?"

"Yer closest to the lass's age. It be yer job to watch over her, guide her."

"Yessir."

"Good man. All hands, prepare to make sail!" The pirates scattered to their stations, readying the ship for the voyage.

Adriana looked sadly out over the water, a gleam in her eyes. Ragetti walked up beside her.

"Name's Ragetti," he said, looking at her and smiling. "It's nice to 'ave you here, now I ain't gonna be the on'y young one. I'm only eighteen."

Adriana smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Why was the Kraken after my father?"

"Cap'n Sparrow 'ad a debt to settle wif Davy Jones. Jones' beastie was just makin' sure the agreement been honored. Don' worry, though. We're savin' Cap'n Jack."

Adriana looked up at her new guide. "Is that guy you was standin' wif yer friend?"

"Pin? Well, to tell yer the truth, he's my uncle. We just act like we're friends though, cuz he don't want no one to know." Ragetti leaned on the rail of the boat and smiled down at Adriana.

She, however, stared straight ahead. "I've never 'ad a friend. I was always just wif me mom, cause even though we was sailin' wif other pirates, she was always sick. I took care of her."

"I'll be yer friend, Adriana. Can we be friends, the two of us?"

"I'd like that, Ragetti."

**(A/N: So there's the first chapter! Lol, I hope you liked it. If you did, or even if you didn't, you should review and give me some feedback! This was a challenge for me, because I wanted to fix every little grammar error I saw. However, I couldn't do that because I wrote it this way on purpose! Darn me… XD well ya I'll try to update soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Song Has Been Sung

Chapter 2

**(A/N: So guys, I'm home sick from school today, and I have been all week. I wrote the first chapter of this fic this morning and I wasn't planning on writing the second one for a few days, but I couldn't resist! So, here's chapter two!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the song Zoe Jane by Staind. **

Adriana sat shivering in between Pintel and Ragetti. She wasn't used to the cold, having spent her life sailing the Caribbean.

"No one said anything about cold," grumbled Pintel. He was glaring in the direction of Tia Dalma, as though the inhumane weather were her fault.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering," said Ragetti, trying to comfort his friend, although he too was shivering and covered in ice.

Pintel's eyes narrowed even further, so that they were mere slits on his frozen face. "Why don't that obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

_So he does blame Tia Dalma,_ Adriana thought to herself. She tried to smile, but her face was too cold to move.

"Because," snapped Tia, "Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul. To a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever… that's what awaits in Davy Jones' Locker."

Ragetti sighed and leaned his head back. "Yeah. I knew there was a good reason."

Adriana got up and tried to brush some of the ice off of herself, but her bony fingers were shaking too much so she gave up and walked to the front of the ship. She looked sadly out towards the ice bergs, thinking of her mother.

Camille, although no one had known, had died of lung cancer. No one had been able to say more than that she had frail health, and didn't have much time left. Tears slipped down Adriana's face and she closed her eyes and wiped them away angrily.

_I will find him, Mother. I promised you I would, and I will keep that promise if it's the last thing I do. _

She remembered a song someone had taught her at a very young age. The words stood out in her mind as though she were reading them on a slip of parchment. Her voice did not shake as she began to sing them softly.

_I want you to notice_

Notice when I'm not around

Know that your eyes see

Straight through me

And speak to me without a sound

_I want to hold you_

Protect you from all of the things

I've already endured

And I want to show you

Show you all the things

That this life has in store for you

Ragetti rose from his seat next to Pintel, worried about Adriana. After what Tia Dalma had said, she had left without a word to either of them. He hoped she was all right. As he approached the front of the ship he spotted her, and she was alone.

As he was about to call out to her, he heard a soft noise. It seemed to be coming from where Adriana was standing. Was she… talking to herself? No—she was _singing_.

Ragetti quickly hid himself behind the mast. She had a lovely voice, almost intoxicating. The song she sang was one of pain, and Ragetti felt sorry for her.

_I'll always love you_

The way that a father

Should love his daughter

When I walked out this morning

I cried as I walked to the door

I cried about how long I'd be away for

I cried about leaving you all alone

I want to hold you

Protect you from all of the things

I've already endured

And I want to show you

Show you all the things

That this life has in store for you

I'll always love you

The way that a father

Should love his daughter

_So I wanted to say this_

'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin

To explain to you what I have been through

To explain where your daddy has been

So, I want to hold you

Protect you from all of the things

I've already endured

And I want to show you

Show you all the things

That this life has in store for you

I'll always love you

The way that a father

Should love his daughter

She finished in barely more than a whisper, and Ragetti felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes. She obviously loved her father, but she didn't know the Cap'n. Jack Sparrow was a free spirit, not one to be held back by anything. His only and only love was the sea. Ragetti wasn't sure if Jack would accept Adriana, and if he didn't, her heart would be broken.

But every pirate on this ship knew that breaking the heart of a woman, even his own daughter, wouldn't matter to Jack.

Ragetti shook his head sadly. _Damn you Jack Sparrow_.

Adriana smiled but didn't look up. "Y'know, Ragetti. I don' mind that you heard me. You can come o'er her if yeh want."

The young man approached her tentatively. "I hope Cap'n Jack don't let yeh down."

She looked up at him. "So do I. Ragetti… thanks. Now I dunno, cause I never had none, but I'd say yer a damn good friend."

"Well, I hope so anyway." Ragetti put a hesitant arm around Adriana's thin shoulders and, to his surprise, she leaned into the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

On the other side of the boat, Will's shaking hands turned the wheel.

"Nothing here is set," he said. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

Tai Huang shook his head. "No, but it leads to more places."

Will sighed as he turned back to the charts. "_Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, flash of green_. Care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned away from the water he had been staring at for some time. "I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel blushed at the various pairs of eyes staring incredulously at him. "Sorry."

Barbossa turned back to Will. "Trust me young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back."

(Lol, yep! Ragetti action! I loves him, he's so adorable! R&R please!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Song Has Been Sung

**(A/N: So for some reason I just really love writing this story! I don't know why… probably because I love Ragetti so much! Lololol anyway I'm bored so here's another chapter. R&R please!)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or the song "I Wonder" by Kellie Pickler. About that, though. I changed some of the lyrics to make it fit the story.**

_How they scatter at the first sign of danger! Running in fear like small children_… Calypso, or more commonly known as Tia Dalma watched the pirates in amusement. They ran about, this way and that, fearing for their lives as the waterfall ahead of them drew ever nearer.

She had told Turner that for what he wanted most, a cost must be paid in the end. Had he listened to her? No! He had run off, thinking only of here and now, and not what could happen to his dearly beloved in the future… She knew what it felt like to lose your one and only, and she wouldn't be sorry to watch that pain be inflicted on someone else…

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard aport! Gather way!" Will ran among the crew members, his eyes constantly traveling back to the waterfall that was looming like a dark and evil shadow. It drew them in as though their ship was nothing but a child's plaything.

Barbossa pushed the younger man out of the way roughly. "Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

Adriana stared incredulously at the Captain. _He's insane…_ Ragetti grabbed her upper arm and pulled her in between him and Pintel, who were cowering in a corner.

"Barbossa's gone mad!" She was frantic, looking around as though there was something there that could save them.

She knew there wasn't.

"We're not immortal no more! We'll die!" Ragetti pulled the girl to him, and she buried her face in his chest, drowning in her fear. She wasn't afraid of dying, she'd come close to that many a time. She was afraid of letting her mother down. Camille had wanted more than anything for Adriana to find her father, to be loved once again. When Adriana was fourteen, she had written a song about her father. Her greatest hope was for him to know it one day…

_Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all  
Oh, I hear the weather's nice out in the sea  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to me and mama_

_I wonder what you'd say to me  
I think about how it ain't fair  
That you weren't there to hold my hand_

_Like fathers do  
Did you think I didn't need you here_

_To hold my hand_

_To dry my tears_

_Did you even miss me through the years at all  
Oh, I hear the weather's nice out in the sea_

_There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to me and mama  
I wonder what you'd say to me  
Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt  
Oh, I hear the weather's nice out in the sea_

_And just in case you're wondering about me  
From now on I won't be here with mama_

_Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off…_

_To open sea_

A gasp from the men beside her brought Adriana back to the present, and she didn't bother wiping the tears from her eyes this time. No one would know the real reason for them.

Pintel's eyes grew wide, and he pointed a shaking finger in the direction they were heading. He was only able to choke out one word. "Blimey."

Elizabeth glared at Barbossa with such a fierce hatred that any other man would have cowered under her gaze. "You've doomed us all!"

The pirate, however, was unfazed. He merely smiled and took her face in one hand. "Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." She wrenched her face away, and glared at him, her eyes burning hotter still.

Adriana turned her frightened face to Ragetti. She truly did look so young when she was consumed by fear. Most of the time she looked like a woman, and it was hard to believe that she was still a child.

"R-ragetti?" she stammered in a whisper. He looked at her, his human eye full of fear. "Thank you for being my friend. I hope I can meet my father, too."

Ragetti leaned his forehead against hers, as they started to go over the waterfall. If he didn't make it out of this, he was glad he known her.

When Adriana was next able to breathe, she was crawling up onto a beach where she collapsed to Ragetti.

Gibbs was the first to stand up, coughing and spluttering. "This truly is a Godforsaken place."

"I don't see Jack." Elizabeth shook her head it defeat. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

Will glared daggers at the once immortal Captain. "It doesn't matter! We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

Tia Dalma, however, was smiling as if she hadn't a care in the world. She seemed to be stroking a crab of some sort, a crab that was round and gray in color.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think." Adriana followed Tia's gaze, and her jaw positively dropped to the sand beneath her feet. A huge ship was sailing across the _sand_. How could a ship that massive move across the sand as if it were water?

"The _Black Pearl_," she whispered.

Tai Huang gazed stupidly at the _Pearl, _open-mouthed. "Impossible."

Ragetti, who was standing close to Adriana's side, raised a shaking finger. All he could say was one word. "Boat."

A dinghy approached the shore where they were standing, carrying a man with it.

Gibbs looked like a child on Christmas, and everyone began to run towards the little boat. "Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!"

Adriana, running with everyone else, stared at the man. He was tall and bronze-skinned, his attire that of a true pirate. His black hair fell in dreadlocks around his face and placed on his head was his infamous and dearly beloved hat.

Pintel was at the head of the mob. "It's the Captain!"

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!"

Jack Sparrow, her father. Adriana could scarcely believe this was happening. She had spent her whole life dreaming of the day she would meet him. Adriana's mother had described him to her little girl thousands of times, and she was dead on. The way he looked, the way he walked, and the bright fire in his eyes…

The large group finally stood in front of their dear captain. The captain they had traveled so far to rescue.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack had a deep voice that seemed sarcastic on the outside, but Adriana could sense gentleness deep inside it.

"Aye Captain," Gibbs answered.

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?"

Jack raised his dark eyebrows. "There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?!" As her father's voice rose, Adriana stepped instinctively closer to Ragetti, who wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. The young girl still didn't know why she found comfort in him, but she felt as though she could trust Ragetti with her life. He had been there for her since the start of this journey.

Gibbs looked perplexed before answering his Captain. "Y-you're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n."

Jack paused for a moment considering his first mate. "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

Jack turned towards the rest of the crew, and spotted Barbossa

"Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, Hector! It's been too long. Hasn't it…?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta. You shot me, remember?"

Jack paused again, this time considering his _former_ first mate. "No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma. Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium."

Tia merely looked confused.

Will was the first to understand. "He thinks were a hallucination."

Jack nodded slightly. "Tell me something, William. Are you here because you need my help saving a certain distressing damsel? Or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

Jack looked satisfied with himself. "Well then you wouldn't be here, would you? Q.E.D., you're not really here!"

"Jack," Elizabeth spoke up for the first time, "this is real, we're here." Her father gave Elizabeth a look Adriana could not decipher.

Ten minutes passed with Jack and his crew arguing, informing Jack about the state of the world, and trying to convince him to let them sail on the _Pearl _with him. Finally, he caught sight of Adriana. She automatically tensed up as his gaze landed on her.

_This is it_, she thought. The moment of truth.

"And who are you, lassie?" he questioned, his tone curious.

She found herself unable to speak, tears welling up in her eyes. Never had she thought meeting him would be like this. Ragetti squeezed her shoulder, and she immediately relaxed at his touch.

"My name is Adriana… father."


End file.
